thechurchofgodinchristwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Jurisdictions of the Church of God in Christ
This is a list of all the officially recognized jurisdictions affiliated and associated with the Church of God in Christ, Inc. (COGIC) that are led by the different bishops of the C.O.G.I.C. denomination. United States Alabama *Alabama First Jurisdiction *Alabama Second Jurisdiction *Alabama Third Jurisdiction Alaska *Historic Alaska Jurisdiction Arizona *Arizona Jurisdiction Arkansas *Arkansas First Jurisdiction *Arkansas Second Jurisdiction *Arkansas Third Jurisdiction *Arkansas Fourth Jurisdiction California California Central *California Evangel *California Metropolitan *California North Central *California Northern Second *California "NorCal" Metro *California Northern First *California Northeast *California Southern First *California Southern Evangelistic *California Southern Second *California Southern Third *California Southern Fourth *California Southern Metro *California Southwest *California Valley *California Western Colorado *Colorado Jurisdiction Connecticut *Connecticut First Jurisdiction *Connecticut Second Jurisdiction *Connecticut New England Jurisdiction Delaware *Delaware Jurisdiction Florida *Florida Central *Florida Central Second Jurisdiction *Florida Eastern *Florida Northwest *Florida Sixth *Florida Southern *Florida Southwest *Florida Western Georgia *Georgia North Central *Georgia Northern First Bishop Oliver J. Haney, Jr. *Georgia Northern Second *Georgia South Central Bishop Norman Odell Harper *Georgia Southeast *Georgia Southern First *Georgia Southern Second *Georgia Western *Georgia Metropolitan Hawaii *Hawaii State Jurisdiction Idaho *Idaho Jurisdiction Illinois *Historic Illinois First *Illinois Third *Illinois Fifth East *Illinois Sixth *Illinois Central *Illinois Seventh *Illinois Midwest *Illinois Southeast *Illinois Northern *Illinois Southern *Illinois Fifth West Indiana *Indiana First *Indiana Second *Indiana Third *Indiana "Indy" North Central Iowa *Iowa Jurisdiction Kansas *Kansas Central *Kansas East *Kansas Southwest Kentucky *Kentucky First *Kentucky Second Louisiana *Louisiana First *Louisiana Eastern First *Louisiana Eastern Second *Louisiana Eastern Third Maine *Maine Jurisdiction Maryland *Maryland Central *Maryland Eastern Shore *Maryland Greater First Massachusetts *Massachusetts First *Massachusetts Greater Jurisdiction Michigan *Michigan Great Lakes First *Michigan Great Lakes Second *Michigan North Central *Michigan Northeast *Michigan Northwest Harvest *Michigan Southeast *Michigan Southwest Agape *Michigan Western *Michigan Southwest First *Michigan Southwest Second *Michigan Southwest Third *Michigan Southwest Fourth Minnesota *Minnesota Jurisdiction Mississippi *Mississippi Northern *Mississippi Southern First *Mississippi Southern Second Missouri *Missouri Eastern First *Missouri Eastern Second *Missouri Southeastern Third *Missouri Western *Missouri Western Second Category:Presiding Bishops Category:Jurisdictional Bishop Montana *Montana Jurisdiction Nebraska *Nebraska Jurisdiction *Nebraska Eastern Jurisdiction Nevada *Nevada First Jurisdiction *Nevada Northern First Jurisdiction New Hampshire *New Hampshire Jurisdiction New Jersey *New Jersey First - Bishop Martin L. Johnson *New Jersey Garden State - Bishop William T. Cahoon, Senior Bishop State of NJ *New Jersey Third - Bishop Norman L. Prescott *New Jersey Southern - Bishop Hillmon Moses New Mexico *New Mexico Jurisdiction New York *New York Eastern First - Bishop James Gaylord *New York Eastern Second - Bishop Aubrey Baker Jr. *New York Eastern Third - Bishop Frank O. White *New York Eastern Fourth - Bishop J.P. Lee *New York Southeast - Bishop Tyrone L. Butler * New York Central - Bishop R.J. Hoston *New York Western First - Bishop James R. Wright *New York Western Second - Bishop Glenwood Young North Carolina *Greater North Carolina - Bishop Leroy J. Woolard *North Carolina Second - Bishop Stenneth E. Powell North Dakota *North Dakota Jurisdiction Ohio *Ohio Central East *Ohio Northeast *Ohio Northern First *Ohio Northwest *Ohio Central West *Ohio Southern Oklahoma *Oklahoma Northwest *Oklahoma Southeast Oregon *Oregon First *Oregon Northwest Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania Commonwealth *Pennsylvania Eastern *Pennsylvania Western First *Pennsylvania Western Second Rhode Island *Rhode Island Jurisdiction South Carolina *South Carolina Jurisdiction South Dakota *South Dakota Jurisdiction Tennessee *Tennessee Central *Tennessee Eastern First *Tennessee Eastern Second *Tennessee Fourth *Tennessee Fifth *Tennessee Headquarters Texas *Texas Central *Texas Eastern *Texas Lonestar Jurisdiction *Texas Northeast First *Texas Northeast Second *Texas Northeast Third *Texas Northeast Fourth *Texas Northwest *Texas South Central *Texas Southeast First *Texas Southeast Second *Texas Southeast Third *Texas Southwest *Texas Western Utah *Utah Jurisdiction Vermont *Vermont Jurisdiction Virginia *Virginia First *Virginia Second *Virginia Third *Virginia Fourth Washington *Washington State Jurisdiction West Virginia *West Virginia Jurisdiction Wisconsin *Wisconsin First *Wisconsin Northwest *Wisconsin Third Wyoming *Wyoming Jurisdiction Canada Michigan and Canada (Great Lakes) *Canada/Michigan Jurisdiction Canada Western *Canada Western Ontario *Canada Ontario Africa Congo *Congo Jurisdiction Liberia *Liberia Jurisdiction Malawi *Malawi Jurisdiction Nigeria *Nigeria First Jurisdiction *Nigeria Southern *Nigeria West Ivory Coast *Ivory Coast Jurisdiction Rwanda *East African Rwandan Jurisdiction Uganda *East African Ugandan Jurisdiction South Africa *South African Jurisdiction Bahamas The Church of God in Christ in the Bahamas can trace its beginnings back to 1935, even though there have been several breaks that interrupted the continuity. The most prominent and enduring leader of the COGIC in the Bahamas was (the late) William Grant, who kept the name and a small group of churches alive for about 53 years. On His demise in 2007, Elder Tony Leroy Hanna, Administrative Assistant to Bishop Grant, was elevated and consecrated to the office of Bishop. He brought years of experience as an organized labor leader, to the office. To date, the Church of God in Christ in the Bahamas has grown to 21 churches which include at least five Haitian Creole-speaking congregations. His fresh face and vision has helped to better organize the church and see it begin to stand on stable legs. Currently, the church is building its national Headquarters complex and expects to celebrate 60 years of unbroken COGIC leadership in 2014. 04:27, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Barbados Barbados Jurisdiction Belize Belize Jurisdiction Bermuda Bermuda Jurisdiction Bishop Richard White, Pelate Dominican Republic Dominican Jurisdiction Bishop Ron M Gibson India *India First *India Second *India Third Jurisdiction Pakistan Pakistan Jurisdiction Jamaica Jamaica Jurisdiction Puerto Rico Puerto Rico First Philippines Philippines Jurisdiction Category:Presiding Bishops United Kingdom United Kingdom Jurisdiction ☀My Dear Beloved, Man and Women of God & Family in Christ Greetings to you in the Sweet Holy name of our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ, the Soon Coming King, Amen. Thanking you very much for your kind message So happy. encouranging and guidence for your words in my life and ministry, You providing our co-pastors, Church Construction,Orphan Home, Widows Home, and Poor children Education support help, Please kindly pray for us this matter. There are 50 pastors under our supervision. For you are being one of the pillar of this ministry I am sharing this to you concerning out pastors. I am preparing and praying the Lord to give me spiritual strength and wisdom to lead the churches in this context. I need your co-operation and support in the Lord. Therefore I request you to kindly pray for all the 50 co-pastors, and congregations We are planning to conduct Crusades in Andhra Pradesh, India, in month of Nov 2015 through you. OR any Kindly give some dates according to your schedule. It is our honor and blessing to conduct Crusades, Pastors Conference through you to enlighten and empower our pastors as well as the perishing souls. I need your Leadership, Fellowship with you. Convey our heartiful thanks to you and your Church, family members team members also., and My family members send this prayerful greetings to you all. I close this letter with our heartily love to and you prayers. Yours in His ministry, Pastor. Wesly pastorwesly_kagita@yahoo.com Category:Jurisdictional Bishop